The polymerization of .alpha.-monoolefins to useful thermoplastic polymers by catalysis employing coordination catalysts is well known. Generally, the coordination catalysts comprise at least two compounds, one being a compound of a transition metal of groups IV-VIII of the Periodic Table, referred to herein as "procatalyst" and the other being an organometallic compound of a metal of groups I-III of the Periodic Table, referred to herein as "cocatalyst". Such coordination catalyst systems are often referred to as Ziegler catalysts. A group of these catalysts which is stereoregulating in the production of polymers of propylene and higher .alpha.-monoolefins is often referred to as Ziegler-Natta catalysts. In commercial Ziegler-Natta catalysts, the procatalyst is generally an active form of titanium chloride and the cocatalyst an alkyl- or alkyl halide compound of aluminum. These catalysts may be further modified by addition of compounds which increase the stereoregulating effect of the catalysts, referred to herein as selectivity control agents.
Polymers of ethylene, propylene, 1-butene and 4-methyl-1-pentene produced by means of such coordination catalysts are materials of commerce, both as homopolymers and copolymers.
These crystalline olefin polymers, in their usual form, have some outstanding good properties and some undesirable ones. For example, desirable properties of highly crystalline polypropylene are high tensile strength and substantial hardness. One disadvantage of the usual forms of highly crystalline polypropylene is poor creep resistance. Poor creep resistance means that such polymers are deficient for dimension stability. One means of improving creep resistance is to crosslink the polymer by peroxide. However, such crosslinking is useful only for ethylene polymers, and not propylene polymers, butene-1 polymers etc. Still further, such crosslinking techniques are also not desirable because of premature crosslinking, bubble formation, etc.
A new polymer has now been found that possesses a unique balance of properties along with a unique curing or crosslinking approach.